Trędowata/II/13
Kategoria:Trędowata XIII Kilka dni minęło w strapieniu i niepewności. Posłańcy krążyli nieustannie pomiędzy Słodkowcami, Obronnem i Głębowiczami. Księżna prowadziła układy z Waldemarem listownie. Nareszcie pan Maciej i baronowa otrzymali listy od księcia Franciszka Podhoreckiego, zapraszające na zjazd familijny do Obronnego w sprawie ordynata. Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, obok gabinetu księżnej, czekano tylko na Waldemara. Księżna w głębokim fotelu, niespokojna, mnąc chusteczkę w ręku, z trwogą spoglądała na zrezygnowaną twarz pana Macieja. Książę Franciszek i hrabia Morykoni, zięć księżnej z drugiej córki, spacerowali rozmawiając cicho. Pani Idalia z hrabiną spoglądały w okno. Księżna Franciszkowa i panna Rita miały zagadkowe miny. Księżna mówiła szeptem: – Wszystko to robi na mnie wrażenie szopki, zupełnie zbytecznej. Jeśli sądzą, że przestraszą ordynata, czeka ich zawód. – Ja natychmiast odejdę, skoro tylko przyjedzie – odpowiedziała panna Rita. – Nie mogłabym spokojnie słuchać. – Owszem, to będzie ciekawe. Oni myślą zaimponować ordynatowi, lecz stanie się przeciwnie. Przykro mi tylko, że Franio tak wyraźnie akcentuje swoje contra w tej mało szlachetnej awanturze. – Więc książę jest aż tak przeciwny małżeństwu ordynata? Dlaczego głównie? – Prawdopodobnie idzie w ślady matki, dla tradycji. Dziwię się i mamie, nie posądzałam jej o tyle fanatyzmu. – Bo to się najczęściej uwydatnia w takich właśnie faktach. Księżna wskazała oczyma panią Elzonowską. – Albo Idalka! Ona mię oburza. Agituje przeciw Rudeckiej najgorliwiej. Panna Szeliżanka skrzywiła usta lekceważąco. – Ech! Idalka! Jej głównie żal Barskiej, dla której ma niezrozumiałą sympatię. A może liczyła na jakiś piękny cadeaucadeau (fr.) – prezent za wyswatanie. To do niej podobne. – Jedzie! – zawołał od okna hrabina Morykoniowa. W salonie zrobiło się trochę ruchu. Panowie wyprostowali figury jak przed walką, paniom na twarze wystąpiły rumieńce. Tylko starsza księżna mocniej zbladła, a pan Maciej westchnął głęboko. Rita wysunęła się z salonu do przyległego gabinetu. Waldemar wszedł prędkim, elastycznym krokiem. Szybkie spojrzenie rzucił na zebraną grupę osób i w oczach jego błysnął śmiech, usta przybrały ironiczny, przykry wyraz. Powitanie odbyło się z zachowaniem wszelkich przepisów etykiety, ale pan Maciej ucałował wnuka jak zawsze serdecznie, a księżna Franciszkowa mocno uścisnęła jego rękę z wymownym spojrzeniem. Ordynat rozejrzał się po sali. – Widzę, że jestem ostatnim. Już chyba nikogo nie brakuje? – Tak, spóźniłeś się – rzekła księżna. Waldemar ściągnął brwi. – Przepraszam – odrzekł sucho, siadając na bocznym fotelu. Zapanowała długa i bardzo kłopotliwa cisza. Księżna kręciła się niespokojnie, pan Maciej oczy wbił w zaścielający posadzkę dywan. Ordynat niedbale bawił się medalionem przy dewizce, trochę dumnie patrząc na wszystkich. Wreszcie, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem, odezwał się pierwszy: – Zostałem wezwany na zjazd familijny dla omówienia mej sprawy. Cytuję słowa listu. Przyjechałem. A teraz słucham. Księżna poruszyła się, książę Franciszek i hrabia odchrząknęli i spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Pierwsza zabrała głos księżna. – Zebraliśmy się tu, aby wspólnie odwieść cię od twych... szalonych projektów... które obrażają nas i tobie przynoszą ujmę. Pan Maciej bystro spojrzał na księżnę. Uderzył go stanowczy ton jej mowy. Słowa “odwieść” wszystkim wydało się za silne. Waldemar podniósł brwi, nozdrza poruszały mu się z irytacji. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Stawia babcia kwestię krańcowo. Widzę, że ultimatum na mnie wydane. Ale ja jestem pełnoletni, więc dzisiejszy... sejm może mi wyłożyć motywy swych niechęci dla mych postanowień, jestem przygotowany na odparcie wszystkich – jednak odwieść mię, czyli to samo, co zmusić, nie zdoła nikt i... nie ma do tego prawa. Po ustach pana Macieja przeleciał uśmiech. Wszyscy stropili się. Księżna spłonęła krwawym rumieńcem. Waldemar mówił dalej: – Niech babcię moje słowa nie obrażają: odpowiedziałem w tonie jej słów. A teraz proszę o motywy. – Nie możesz się żenić z panną Rudecką. – Za pozwoleniem, to jest przedmiot, ale ja proszę o szczegóły, dlaczego nie mogę? o subiektywne rozebranie tej kwestii. Tu odezwał się książę Franciszek: – Nie możesz zaślubić osoby niższej sfery. Byłoby to wykroczeniem przeciw zasadom rodu Michorowskich, przeciw tradycji rodowej... byłoby to nawet występkiem przeciw etyce. Ordynat dumnie podniósł głowę. – Zasady, tradycje – są to nasze frazesy już tak oklepane, że nie robią wrażenia, na mnie przynajmniej. Co zaś do etyki, moja różni się od waszej, choć nie jest w gorszym stylu. Według mnie małżeństwo zawarte tylko dla tradycji rodowej, dla partii, staje się nieetycznym. Wy sądzicie przeciwnie, pojęcia wasze i moje dzieli cała przepaść. Hrabia Morykoni zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Ależ my nie wykluczamy zupełnie strony uczuciowej, o jaką ordynatowi, zdaje się, najwięcej chodzi. Lecz nie można absolutnie uczuciem się rządzić, ewentualność taka mogłaby przynieść wiele szkody dla arystokracji naszej. W wyborze żony trzeba zawsze kłaść główny nacisk na jednakową rasę! Voilà! Waldemar zaśmiał się. – Gdybym się jednak żenił z jakąś udzielną księżniczką niemiecką, hiszpańską, nikt nie uważałby na rasę. Mój dziad był żonaty z Francuzką i nikt się nie oburzał, bo to była magnatka. Gdybym się nawet ożenił z księżniczką chińską, poczytano by mi to za oryginalność, lecz nie za rzecz karygodną. Panna Rudecką jest polską szlachcianką, dobrej rodziny, więc o różnej rasie mowy być nie może. – Ale jest różna sfera – przerwała księżna. – Temu nie przeczę, lecz uważam to za drobnostkę nie mogącą mieć wpływu na połączenie się i szczęście dwojga ludzi. – Owszem, ta drobnostka jest bardzo potężnym punktem, gdyż inaczej nie istniałyby mezalianse ani morganatyczne małżeństwa – rzekła pani Idalia. – Nie rozumiem tej wzmianki. Mezalianse w arystokracji naszej bywają gorsze, a morganatyczne małżeństwo może być tam, gdzie się żeni panujący z poddanką lub vice versa, albo członek dynastii z osobą niższych sfer społecznych, co się zdarza na dworach. W takich razach żona nie nosi nazwiska męża, dzieci również, ponadto nie mogą być spadkobiercami tronu ani dziedzictwa. Jest to zastrzeżone prawem politycznym. Ale do mnie nie może się stosować. – Pod pewnymi względami... owszem – rzekł wolno i z namysłem książę Franciszek. Wszyscy spojrzeli na księcia i na ordynata. Pan Maciej, nagle zatrwożony, niespokojnie patrzał na wnuka. Ale Waldemar pięknym, lecz dumnym ruchem zwrócił głowę do księcia i zapytał wesoło: – Doprawdy? I jakież to względy? Bardzom ciekaw. Książę Franciszek utkwił w twarzy pytającego nieprzyjemny wzrok. – Ordynacja ma swoje prawa wyłączne, które w danym wypadku można wypośrodkować. Jak majątki objęte ordynacją są zawarowane, i przez to stają się nietykalne, tak samo i... i... Książę zająknął się. – I sam tytuł ordynata zmusza do pewnych obowiązków... że tak powiem... tytularnych zobowiązań. Książę najwidoczniej nie wiedział, co mówić. – Paradoks! – szepnął dość głośno pan Maciej. Waldemar uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. – Tytularnych zobowiązań? Zapewne. Ale nie tyczą się one wyboru żony. – Owszem, noblesse oblige!noblesse oblige! (fr.) – szlachectwo zobowiązuje! – Panna Rudecką nie zrobi ujmy tej zasadzie. Zupełnie śmiało może zostać ordynatową Michorowską, ma do tego wszelkie kwalifikacje. – Prócz praw – sarknął książę. – Prawa nadam jej sam, zaślubiając ją. – To pogląd osobisty, nie ogólny, ogół naszej sfery takiego prawa nie uzna. – Gdy przedstawię pannę Rudecką jako moją żonę, uzna z pewnością. – I ty sądzisz, że my ją przyjmiemy? – spytała ironicznie pani Idalia. Waldemar przeszył ją wzrokiem. – Ogół arystokracji przyjmie, choćby ze względu na mnie. Zajmuję pewne stanowisko społeczne, mam rozległe stosunki i znane magnackie nazwisko. To są powody, dla których trzeba się ze mną liczyć. Pojedyncze osobniki niezadowolone istnieją zawsze, nawet w zwykłych warunkach, ale o nich mniejsza: zginą w ogólnym prądzie. – Pozwolę sobie zrobić uwagę – rzekł hrabia Morykoni. – W zwykłych warunkach malkontenci mogą być jedynie na podstawach osobistych uraz lub zawodów. Tu zachodzi niechęć i odraza sferowa. To nas łączy solidarnie, wywoła oburzenie w całej arystokracji. Panna Ru- decka powinna być względem nas obcą zawsze, ona dla naszej sfery jest – trędowata! Voilà! Waldemar zmrużył oczy, spod rzęs popatrzał na hrabiego strasznym wzrokiem, z bezmiernym szyderstwem i chłodem, po czym rzekł: – Brawo, panie! Trędowata! To samo słyszałem już raz od Barskiego, lecz ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest tamten pan pod względem intelektualnym, więc nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć powtórzenia w dzisiejszym zgromadzeniu. Nie wiem, czy to określenie jest zapożyczone od Barskiego, czy też to nowe wydanie – w każdym razie winszuję! Jest to bajeczny dowcip i genialny w swej naiwności. Wszyscy osłupieli, bo Waldemar mówił niby spokojnie, lecz z niesłychanym podnieceniem, i kto go znał lepiej, ten zadrżał. Hrabia był również zapaleniec. Zaciął wargi, ale podniósł butnie głowę, świecąc złotą oprawą szkieł. Odezwał się obrażonym tonem: – Dziękuję ordynatowi za jego uwagi, które są... zbyteczne. Krytyka pańska nasuwa myśl stanowczego zakończenia tej gry na słowa. Waldemar skłonił mu się drwiąco, lecz uprzejmie. – Panie hrabio, jestem zawsze przygotowany zakończyć ją matem. Zaległo groźne milczenie. Skandal wisiał w powietrzu. Obaj przeciwnicy patrzyli sobie w oczy bez słowa, tylko hrabia sapał i mienił się na twarzy, a Waldemar, posągowo spokojny, patrzał na niego jak wilk na ofiarę. Jeszcze chwila, a nastąpiłoby coś nieoczekiwanego. Ale ocknęła się pierwsza młoda księżna. – Panowie, proszę o głos – zawołała wzburzona i zaczęła mówić: – Wszystkie motywy, jakie ordynat podaje na obronę panny Rudeckiej i kwestii zamierzonego z nią małżeństwa, ja podzielam w zupełności i twierdzę, że panna Rudecka, jakkolwiek nie jest z naszej sfery, nie pochodzi jednak z klasy ludzi, z którymi stosunki nasze absolutnie nie mogłyby istnieć. Poza tym znamy osobiście pannę Rudecka i bezstronnie mówiąc, wiemy, co o niej sądzić. Wypowiedziałam swój pogląd, teraz odstępuję głos ordynatowi. Waldemar jął mówić spokojnie: – Żeniąc się z panną Rudecka nie popełniam skandalu, nie wprowadzam do rodziny osoby z gminu ani też podejrzanej. Mezaliansem nazwać możecie różnicę stanowiska obu rodzin, wyraźną, lecz nie jaskrawą, i różnicę majątkową. To tworzy ową sferę. Jest to mur, poza który bardzo rzadko wyglądamy, gdyż każdemu brak odwagi. Ten mur sterowy jest tak najeżony przesądami, pielęgnowanymi od wieków, tak przesiąkły fanatyzmem, że zatruwa każdego, kto się doń zbliży. Lecz usuńmy truciznę, a przekonamy się, że mur nie jest strasznym i niemożliwym do przekroczenia. – Takie wycieczki są nie dla karmazynów – przerwał książę Franciszek. – Właśnie o tych naszych karmazynach mówię – rzekł Waldemar. – My do tamtych sfer nie mamy pretensji. Le jeu ne vaut pas la chandelleLe jeu ne vaut pas la chandelle (fr.)– Gra niewarta świeczki.. – Przeciwnie, korzyści byłyby po przekroczeniu sterowego muru. – Na przykład jakie? – O! tylko pozbądźmy się tremy, wówczas będziemy mogli rozejrzeć się swobodnie, bez chloroformów, udzielanych nam przez tradycję. Ujrzymy świat, nazywany dziś “trędowatym”, w stanie może lepszym, a na pewno moralnie zdrowszym od naszego. Ujrzymy w nim jednostki bardziej rycerskie pod względem etyki i często szlachetniejsze. Wiele z nich zaimponuje nam nie tytułem i milionami, nie cudzoziemszczyzną i umiejętnością eleganckiego łajdaczenia się, bo to nasz przywilej – lecz niezaprzeczoną wyższością na punkcie psychologii i humanitarnych, ideowych dążeń. Nasza wyniosłość rodowa, wyrosła na zamierzchłej tradycji, stawia nas na wyższych piedestałach, popychanych w górę przez miliony i tytuły, rzadziej przez osobiste cenne zalety. Na takim tradycyjnym, uświęconym przez sferę monumencie stoi często osobnik bez wartości, nie wytrzymujący porównania z członkiem sfer społecznie niższych. I niechże tych dwoje ludzi zbliży się z sobą – daję tylko przykład – poczytanym to zostanie za mezalians, ale orzeczenie to stosować należy do sfery społecznie niższej z powodu kultury osobistej, nie tradycyjnej. To nie jest bagatela, to już kwestia, która nasuwa tysiące porównań – dla nas niepochlebnych. – Jakobini francuscy takie same głosili zdania – zaśmiał się książę. – I w antraktach strącali głowy z karków magnackich – dokończył Waldemar. – Ja nie jestem jakobinem, tylko trzeźwym arystokratą. – Patrzącym przez pryzmat demokracji. – Nie, mości książę, najwięcej liczę na własny wzrok i robię bajeczne odkrycia. Książę umilkł. Ordynat mówił dalej: – Co jest jeszcze ważnym czynnikiem sterowym, broniącym odstępstwa od jej zasad, to parantela. Skoro twój dziad i pradziad żenili się w domach magnackich, i ty powinieneś pójść ich śladem – oto nasza śpiewka. Nie wystarcza nam samo nazwisko narzeczonej, choćby najświetniejsze; my szukamy dalej, wygrzebujemy z grobów jej pradziadów i starannie sprawdzamy ich herby i tytuły. Jeśli błyszczą jaskrawo, umieszczamy ich portrety w naszych zamkach, na miejscach najwidoczniejszych, choćby nie byli warci wspomnienia. Jeśli są skromniejsi, wieszamy ich gdzieś na uboczu, mówiąc z lekceważeniem: „Jakiś tam daleki krewny”. Ja na to nigdy się nie zgodzę, we mnie zwykły człowiek prawy i bez skazy więcej wzbudzi szacunku od pysznego hetmana czy wojewody, który często całą swą wartość nosi w purpurze i klejnotach. To są moje poglądy na sferę i mezaliansy. Nie wedle oprawy sądzi się drogi kamień, lecz wedle prawdziwej wartości. I w złocie znajdują się falsyfikaty. Waldemar rozdrażniony rzucił się w głąb fotelu, a wszyscy zrozumieli, że walka z nim nie doprowadzi do pożądanych wyników. Twarze obecnych sposępniały. Nagle książę Franciszek poruszył się i wydobywając z siebie cały zapas energii, pewien efektu, rzekł dobitnie: – Panna Rudecka może zostać Michorowską, ale nie ordynatową i bez praw do ordynacji. – A to jakim sposobem? – spytał spokojnie Waldemar. – Franiu, pleciesz głupstwa – rzekła młoda księżna, cała w ogniach. – Jakim sposobem moja żona nie będzie ordynatową? – Bo przez mezalians twego małżeństwa z nią możesz ordynację utracić. Waldemar spojrzał na księcia rozbawionym wzrokiem, usta mu zaczęły drgać śmiechem i nie wytrzymał. Na salę runął jego śmiech szyderczy, pełen ironii, ale wybuchowo wesoły. – Ha! ha! ha! a to mię bawi! i któż zostanie tym egzekutorem, kto mnie wydziedziczy z ordynacji? Zwrócił się do księcia: – Czy pan? Ha! ha! ha! Śmiał się swobodnie, ale tak szatańsko, że wszystkim zrobiło się zimno. Książę siedział czerwony, niemy z oburzenia, hrabia skubał nerwowo brodę, panie były ogłuszone, księżna bliska omdlenia. Niedorzeczny występ syna zawstydził ją, śmiech Waldemara gniewał, nie wiedziała, co z sobą począć. Pan Maciej mienił się na twarzy. Stanęła przed nim podobna chwila z pierwszej młodości jego życia. Jemu tak samo grozili, ale on nie posiadał odwagi Waldemara, on nie śmiał się tak swobodnie, zląkł się i uległ. Stary magnat wstrząsnął się na to wspomnienie, zabolało go porównanie. A tymczasem Waldemar przestał się śmiać i mówił chłodnym, pewnym głosem: – Chcieliście mię nastraszyć morganatycznym małżeństwem, teraz straszycie wydziedziczeniem z ordynacji. Na mnie kolej zapytać: jakie prawa macie do tego? Pomijam morganatyczność, gdyż to jest absurd niegodny wzmianki, mówmy o wydziedziczeniu. Kto może tego dokonać?... Istnieje tylko jedna odpowiedź – nikt. Ja nie mam lat osiemnastu, ale trzydzieści dwa, wyszedłem z wszelkiej opieki i nie daję nikomu pełnomocnictwa do rządzenia sobą. Godnością i postępowaniem swym kieruję sam i zupełnie czuję się na siłach; w takich zaś kwestiach jak małżeństwo i osobiste szczęście nie zasięgam rad niczyich. Wiem, czego pragnę i do czego dążę. Wydziedziczyć mię nie można, ponieważ jestem ostatni Michorowski z linii głębowickiej. Zresztą, gdyby było więcej członków tej linii lub gdybyście chcieli powołać innych Michorowskich na ordynację, to i tak nic z tego, bo ja się nie zgodzę, a ponieważ jestem pełnoletni, więc prawo mię broni. Wszyscy to rozumieją, niepotrzebne paragrafy, dziwię się, że książę tak stanowczo dowodził o odebraniu mi tytułu. Wyglądało to tak, jak straszenie dziecka pozbawieniem go grzechotki. Na szczęście nie jestem płochliwy, swe prawa znam i wydrzeć ich sobie nie pozwolę, a dobrowolnie ordynacji, stanowiska i tytułu się nie wyrzeknę, choćby dlatego, żeby złożyć to wszystko w hołdzie ukochanej kobiecie. Cichy szmer rozszedł się po sali. Hrabia Morykoni patrzał na ordynata nie wierząc własnym uszom. Starsza księżna szeroko otwarte źrenice wpiła w dumną postać mówiącego. Pan Maciej zwiesił głowę; w twarzy miał podziw i wstyd, jakby po tylu latach teraz dopiero odczuł go wyraźnie. Po chwilowej ciszy Waldemar począł znowu, coraz więcej się zapalając: – Ożenię się z panną Rudecką wbrew utartym zasadom mego rodu wedle waszych pojęć, czyli że małżeństwo moje nazwiecie mezaliansem. Nie wzrusza mię to: ja mam pojęcia inne. Żenię się powodowany uczuciem i szczęśliwy jestem, że mogę nie oglądać się na partię ani na posag. Nie będę wyliczał zalet panny Rudeckiej, gdyż kto ją zna, sam osądzić może. Nadmienię tylko, że jest starannie wykształcona i dobrze wychowana, przy tym dumna i ambitna o wiele więcej od pewnych panien z naszej sfery, które potrafią same oświadczać się mężczyznom. Powierzchowne i wewnętrzne zalety panny Rudeckiej odpowiadają w zupełności stanowisku, jakie zajmie w naszej sferze. – To za mało – przerwała hrabina Morykoniowa. – Na stanowisko ordynatowej Michorowskiej powierzchowne i zewnętrzne zalety to za słaby atut. Można mieć wygląd cesarski, a nie być nawet paziem. – Tak – wycedził hrabia – pod purpurą płaszcza Michorowskich nie można kłaść byle aksamitu, tylko gronostaje. Ordynat rzucił się na fotelu. – Ona ma jeszcze inne zalety. Ona potrafi nosić moje nazwisko i mój tytuł, będzie dobrym typem wielkiej pani. Stanie się również dobrą matką naszego rodu, nie zawiedzie nas w swej godności. Moje miliony nie zaślepią jej, gdyż jest delikatna i inteligentna. Dla was ona może być niepożądanym intruzem, dla mnie jest wybraną jedyną kobietą i wymagam, abyście ją przyjęli z należytym uznaniem. Przestanie być dla was panną Rudecką, a będzie Waldemarową Michorowską, ordynatową głębowicką i waszą krewną. Pani Idalia parsknęła przykrym śmiechem. – Rudecka naszą krewną? Nie, to więcej niż śmieszne, to jest obrażające! – Dlaczego? – spytał Waldemar spokojnie. – Jak to! ty się o to pytasz? Doprawdy, nie myślałam, że potrafisz się tak po... studencku zakochać. – Powiedz lepiej, ciociu, po gminnemu, boś to miała na myśli. W naszych pojęciach tylko prostakom wolno mieć uczucia. Rozumiałbym wasze oburzenie, gdyby panna Rudecka była osobą nie z towarzystwa... – Bo i nie jest nią – przerwała pani Idalia. – Ach tak? Ciekawym, jakie jeszcze zarzuty spadną na moją narzeczoną, bo sypią się już jaskrawe, na jakie nawet odpowiedzi nie ma. Hrabia Morykoni potarł dłoń o dłoń i wyseplenił: – Jest odpowiedź: niepewny ród. W prawdziwie dobrych rodach nie ma tego nazwiska. To coś nowego. O Rudeckich nikt z nas nie słyszał. Waldemar spojrzał na hrabiego przelotnie. – Bo my, zamknięci w naszych kołach rodowych, nie znamy bardzo wielu kółek w społeczeństwie, które jednak istnieją. Rodzina Rudeckich jest znaną i szanowaną w Królestwie. Najlepiej was objaśni i przekona Niesiecki. Ja mam już dosyć tej rozmowy bezcelowej. Spytam tylko, czym się różni panna Rudecka od naszych panien? Chyba wytwornością, no i urodą. Nie każda może się taką poszczycić. – Uroda, uroda! – syknęła pani Idalia – przywilej tęgich wieśniaczek... w naszej sferze ma znaczenie poślednie. Waldemar roześmiał się. – Wolne żarty, kochana ciociu! ale nie mnie brać na nie. Panna Rudecka poza urodą ma wszystko, co obowiązuje nasze towarzystwo. Jest obyta, utalentowana, obce języki posiada wybornie, umie prowadzić lekką salonową rozmowę, jak i poważną. Potrafi dowcipnie żartować, ładnie siadać do karety, nawet elegancko obchodzić się z trenem, czego dała dowód w kostiumie. Wymieniam wszystko, czego brak w niej mógłby was razić. Książę Franciszek skrzywił się. – Daje pan przykłady dziecinne. Dobre dla panny Rudeckiej, lecz nie dla ordynatowej Michorowskiej, która mogłaby być pierwszą damą w kraju. – Bądźcie pewni, że nie zrobi zawodu i zakasuje niejedną dzisiejszą gwiazdę salonów. Pani Elzonowska dodała z ironią: – Szczególnie z tymi rękoma i ruchami. C’est plus que ridicule!C’est plus que ridicule! (fr.) – To więcej niż śmieszne! Wszyscy spojrzeli na baronową z pewnym zdziwieniem. Twarz jej była sina z gniewu. Waldemar uważnie popatrzał na nią. – Z rękoma? To coś nowego! A jakież ona ma ręce?... – W każdym razie nie dla nas – odrzekła dumnie baronowa. Wtrąciła się młoda księżna: – Nie unoś się, Idalko, bo zaczynasz być niesprawiedliwą. Ręce panny Rudeckiej są ładne, białe, drobne, zupełnie arystokratyczne, ruchy wytworne i dystyngowane. Przeczyć nie można. Waldemar z szatańskim uśmiechem rzekł wolno, jakby się drażniąc: – Ach, co do rąk, bądźcie spokojni! Z natury są ładne, a gdy je wybrylantuję, wówczas mogą się schować rozmaite łapki magnackie, nie zawsze odpowiadające pochodzeniu. – Żartujesz sobie z nas, Waldemarze – przemówiła starsza księżna z urazą. – Nie, odpowiedziałem tylko na uczyniony mej przyszłej żonie zarzut. – Za wcześnie pan zaczyna tytułować pannę Rudecka – odezwał się z ironią hrabia Morykoni. – Powtarzam, moją żoną zostanie panna Stefania Rudecka. Proszę, abyście mi państwo uwierzyli i przestali mię dręczyć, gdyż to do niczego nie doprowadzi. Głos Waldemara zagrzmiał trochę i umilkł. Głucha cisza zaległa salę. Ordynat wstał, wyprostował się i minąwszy półkole rodzinne, wolno poszedł w głąb salonu, przeglądając obrazy. Starsza księżna powiodła za nim przestraszonym wzrokiem i poprawiła się na fotelu, mnąc koronkową chusteczkę. Książę Franciszek chrząknął znacząco. Waldemar najwyraźniej dał im do zrozumienia, że posiedzenie uważa za skończone. Wszyscy to odczuli. Po długich porozumiewawczych spojrzeniach i lekkim wzruszeniu ramion przez panią Idalię i hrabinę Morykoniową rozległ się drżący, niepewny głos starszej księżnej: – Czy to ostatnie twoje słowo, Waldemarze? – Tak. Tego, co powiedziałem, nie zmienię. Księżna była zgnębiona. Słowa wnuka przeraziły ją. Szukała jeszcze ratunku. Błagający, rozpaczliwy wzrok rzuciła na pana Macieja, jakby wzywając jego pomocy. Teraz dopiero zauważyli, że przez cały czas nie odzywał się. Wszyscy śladem oczu księżnej spojrzeli na niego. Odruchowo zwrócił nań wzrok i Waldemar. Pan Maciej zrozumiał, że należało mu wystąpić. Starzec zaciął usta, w oczach błysnął mu ogień jakiś złowrogi, pochylił się do księżnej i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, rzekł silnym głosem: – Proszę, niech się księżna uspokoi. Waldemar ma swe poglądy wyłącznie i zawsze jednakowe. Nasze zasady brzmią inaczej. Nie mamy nad nim opieki prawnej, lecz mamy obowiązek opieki moralnej i ten nakazuje nam bronić naszej sprawy do ostatka. Umilkł, oddychając szybko. Na twarzy księżnej błysnął cień nadziei. Książę i hrabina z uśmiechem zamienili spojrzenia. A Waldemar cofnął się o krok, przegięty w tył, wyprostowany, sztywny, z podniesioną głową i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Oczy, pełne zdumienia, ale pyszne w wyrazie utkwił w twarzy starca, stał tak, jak uderzony obuchem, ale nie złamany, przeciwnie – gotowy do nowej walki. Może tak wyglądał Cezar przy pamiętnym wykrzyku: “I ty, Brutusie?!”... Pan Maciej odetchnął i mówił dalej wolno, dobitnie: – Ale można bronić, można perswadować temu, kto się waha, kto nie jest pewny siebie, podaje słabe motywy, nie jest przygotowany do racjonalnego i trzeźwego stawiania kwestii, kto wreszcie sam nie bardzo wie, do czego dąży, a brak mu stanowczości i energii, bo za słaby ma charakter. Tak przed laty było ze mną. Przeżywałem dziś po raz drugi tamtą chwilę i boleśniej niż wtedy. Ja wahałem się, ja nie miałem pewności siebie ani woli, ani energii. Nie wiedziałem, kto ma rację: ja czy ci, z którymi walczyłem. Boże mój! co to były za nierówne siły. Brakło mi słów na obronę własnego szczęścia, czy może kochałem mniej, czy też miałem za słaby charakter. Zagrożono mi również wydziedziczeniem z ordynacji, a ja, chociaż miałem te same warunki, co Waldemar, bo byłem jedynym z naszej linii i pełnoletnim, chociaż matka i stryj opiekun wydziedziczyć mię nie mogli, jednak zląkłem się i pod presją uległem. Następstwa tego kroku wiadome: zwarzyłem życie sobie i tamtej kobiecie... Pan Maciej spuścił głowę i zamilkł na chwilę: Obecni patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem i obawą. Ordynat przesunął się poza plecami siedzących i oparty o staroświecki kominek, nie spuszczał oczu z dziadka. Pan Maciej mówił dalej: – Teraz, gdy jestem już nad grobem, znowu staje przede mną ta sama sytuacja. Tylko zmieniły się role. Mój wnuk Waldemar imponuje mi. Jemu trudno zabronić tego, w czym widzi szczęście własne i swej ukochanej kobiety. Jest pełnoletni, jest rozumny, posiada szaloną wolę. której nikt i nic nie złamie, i wszelkie prawo za sobą. Nie jest to opór, lecz stanowczość dojrzałego człowieka, który wie, że ma przewagę w stawianiu motywów, nie ulęknie się ostateczności i jest zbrojny w szlachetność uczucia oraz wiarę w przyszłość. To nie szał chwilowy, to mocne, niezłomne postanowienie. Tu nie ma zaślepienia, lecz jest trzeźwa i wielka racja, której cała nasza sfera nie zaćmi. Więc próżne są nasze dowodzenia przeciwne, bo on je zbije, próżny nasz opór – on go przełamie albo przejdzie po nim, nie licząc się z nami. Ja się oburzałem, nie chciałem słyszeć o czymś podobnym, ale – on mię przekonał. Trwożny szmer rozszedł się po sali. Księżna zrobiła ruchu, jakby chcąc powstać. Oczy jej świeciły gniewem. Wszyscy odczuli jakby uderzenie gromu, a pan Maciej z rumieńcami na twarzy mówił dobitnie, zwrócony głównie do starszej księżnej: – Powtarzam: on mię przekonał. Ta kobieta, którą on ukochał, przez to samo jest godną uznania, że przez niego została wybrana. Mówię o nim nie jak o swym wnuku, lecz jak o szlachetnym i rozumnym człowieku zasługującym na szacunek wszystkich. Tę, którą on wybrał i wprowadzi do naszej rodziny, powinniśmy przyjąć bez zastrzeżeń jak swoją. Ja, Michorowski, jego dziad, uznaję jego wolę, zgadzam się na jego małżeństwo... i błogosławię! Uczyń to samo, księżno, proszę cię o to. Nie zachmurzaj jego szczęścia, nie zabijaj tej dziewczyny: ona go kocha prawdziwie i bardzo głęboko – wiem o tym. Ona, powodowana prawością charakteru i ambicją, odmówiła mu ręki, uciekła, nie chcąc dla niego walki z rodziną... Pan Maciej wyprostował dumnie starczą pierś. Czoło magnata rozjaśniło szczere uniesienie. Głos potężniał. – Więc ona poświęca własne szczęście, życie niemal, a my nie możemy poświecić naszych przekonań, opartych, być może, na przestarzałych przesądach? Mamy się okazać mniej szlachetnymi od tej wątłej dziewczyny szlacheckiej? My, magnaci?! Bądźmy wspaniałomyślni, księżno! pozwólmy sobie na okazanie serca tam, gdzie fanatyzm nasz stawia zapory. Przełamać go nam trzeba! Waldemar to twój wnuk, księżno, i mój. Na starość cieszmy się jego szczęściem. W niech może odżyją nasze młode marzenia, zniweczone przez życie. Księżno, daj mu zezwolenie i pobłogosław. Proszę cię o to przez pamięć na nasze dzieci, których on jest synem. Starzec, porwany zapałem, powstał z fotela z ogniem w oczach. Wyciągnął ręce. – Wnuku mój! cześć tobie i niech ci Bóg błogosławi! Waldemar poruszony, z głuchym dźwiękiem w piersiach, objął chwiejącą się postać dziadka i gorąco, z uczuciem przylgnął do jego ramienia. Pan Maciej głowę wnuka ścisnął rękoma, drżące usta starca spoczęły na jego dumnym czole. Wszyscy mimo woli powstali. Uroczystość chwili podniosła ich z miejsc. Parę głów zwróciło się machinalnie w stronę kotary, gdzie panna Rita zanosiła się spazmatycznym płaczem. – A ty, babciu?... a ty?... – Nigdy! nigdy! – krzyknęła księżna i zwisła na fotelu. Zemdlała. Zrobiło się zamieszanie, zaczęto cucić. Waldemar wziął staruszkę na ręce i niósł do jej sypialni. Cała procesja szła za nim. W przejściowym korytarzu stała Rita, oparta o rzeźbiony filar, spłakana, drżąca. Na widok ordynata, niosącego bezwładną księżnę, cofnęła się z lękiem. Jej przerażony wzrok uderzył Waldemara. – Babcia zemdlała – rzekł krótko. Do salonu powrócili tylko pan Maciej i Waldemar. Książę i hrabia gdzieś się ukryli, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć na ordynata. Pan Maciej uścisnął wnuka. – Uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ten krzyk księżnej był odruchowy, ale to minie. Zwyciężyłeś, Waldemarze, i będziesz szczęśliwy! O, jaką tyś mi dał naukę! Ale kamień mi spadł z serca. Staruszek rozpłakał się, lecz serdeczność Waldemara wróciła mu prędko uśmiech na zoraną twarz. Księżna nie chciała widzieć nikogo i Waldemar musiał powtórnie wyjechać z Obronnego bez zgody babki, bez jej błogosławieństwa.